Portraits/StarCraft II
Portraits are used as rewards in StarCraft II. They're attached to achievements or through the game's leveling system.25-10-2012, Heart of the Swarm Preview: Leveling. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2012-11-01 As of Patch 3.7, portraits can be displayed floating next to the main structure of a player, similar to clan symbols. Automatically Unlocked File:Kachinsky SC2 Head1.jpg|Milo Kachinsky File:Cade SC2 Head1.jpg|Marcus Cade File:AnnabelleThatcher SC2 Head1.jpg|Annabelle Thatcher File:Hall SC2 Head1.jpg|Jessica Hall File:StarParty SC2Portrait.jpg|Star Party Rock the Cabinet 2014 File:TemplarTV SC2Portrait.jpg|Templar TV Rock the Cabinet 2014 File:UltimateBossBattles SC2Portrait.jpg|Ultimate Boss Battles Rock the Cabinet 2014 Campaign Wings of Liberty File:Adjutant SC2 Head1.jpg|Adjutant Mar Sara Mastery File:TychusFindlay_SC2_Head4.jpg|Tychus Findlay Artifact Mastery File:ArielHanson_SC2_Head2.jpg|Ariel Hanson Colonist Mastery File:GabrielTosh_SC2_Head2.jpg|Gabriel Tosh Covert Mastery File:MattHorner_SC2_Head2.jpg|Matt Horner Rebellion Mastery File:Zeratul_SC2_Head2.jpg|Zeratul Prophecy Mastery File:ValerianMengsk_SC2_Head1.jpg|Valerian Mengsk Final Mastery File:RorySwann_SC2_Head2.jpg|Rory Swann Master Mechanic File:EgonStetmann_SC2_Head1.jpg|Egon Stetmann Master Technician File:KateLockwell_SC2_Head1.JPEG|Kate Lockwell Couch Surfer File:GravenHill_SC2_Head1.jpg|Graven Hill Band of Legends File:JimRaynor SC2 Head2.jpg|Jim Raynor Wings of Liberty File:Horace_Warfield_SC2_Head1.jpg |Horace Warfield Liberty Completionist: Normal File:ArcturusMengsk_SC2_Head3.jpg |Arcturus Mengsk Liberty Completionist: Hard File:SarahKerrigan_SC2_Head1.jpg|Sarah Kerrigan Liberty Completionist: Brutal Heart of the Swarm File:PrinceValerian SC2Portrait.jpg|Prince Valerian Umoja Missions File:Zagara_SC2-HotS_Head1.jpg|Zagara Char Missions File:Lassara SC2Portrait.jpg|Lassara Kaldir Missions File:Dehaka SC2Portrait.jpg|Dehaka Zerus Missions File:InfestedStukov SC2Portrait.jpg|Infested Stukov Skygeirr Missions File:MiraHorner SC2Portrait.jpg|Mira Horner Deep Space Missions File:PrimalKerrigan SC2Portrait.jpg|Primal Kerrigan Heart of the Swarm File:Izsha SC2Portrait.jpg|Izsha StarTours File:Abathur SC2Portrait.jpg|Abathur Abathur’s Cookbook File:GhostKerrigan SC2Portrait.jpg|Ghost Kerrigan Kerrigan Power: 70 File:Zurvan SC2Portrait.jpg|Zurvan Heart of the Swarm: Hard 20 File:Narud SC2Portrait.jpg|Narud Heart of the Swarm: Brutal 20 Legacy of the Void File:Selendis SC2Portrait2.jpg|Selendis Beginning of the End File:KaraxCampaign SC2Portrait.jpg|Karax Darkness Purged File:Vorazun SC2Portrait.jpg|Vorazun Noble Sacrifice File:VisionTemple SC2Portrait.jpg|Vision Temple Secrets Unearthed File:Talandar SC2-LotV Head1.jpg|Fenix Cybros Awakened File:Alarak SC2Portrait2.jpg|Alarak Heir Ascendant File:AscendedKerrigan SC2Portrait.jpg|Ascended Kerrigan Deicide File:Rohana SC2Portrait.jpg|Rohana Battle Ready File:SpearofAdun SC2Portrait.jpg|Spear of Adun En Taro Adun! File:SolarCore SC2Portrait.jpg|Solar Core Solar Core: 300 File:Keystone SC2Portrait.jpg|Keystone Leave a Legacy File:VoidThrasher SC2Portrait.jpg|Void Thrasher Legacy of the Void: Normal 19 File:Narud SC2Portrait2.jpg|Narud (Xel'Naga) Legacy of the Void: Hard 19 File:Ouros SC2Portrait.jpg|Ouros Legacy of the Void: Brutal 19 Mission Packs Nova Covert Ops File:Griffin SC2Portrait.jpg|Griffin Nova Covert Ops • Chapter 1 Complete File:NovaCampComp SC2Portrait2.JPG|Nova Nova Covert Ops • Chapter 2 Complete File:Nova SC2Portrait3.JPG|Nova Nova Covert Ops • Chapter 3 Complete Other File:Amon SC2Portrait.jpg|Amon End of an Era Guides, Challenge, and VS AI File:TigerMarine SC2 Head1.JPEG|Tiger Marine Medal of Combat File:PandaMarine SC2 Head1.jpg|Panda Marine Medal of Valor File:DominionMarine SC2 Head2.jpg|Wolf Marine Medal of Honor File:Spectre SC2 Head1.jpg|Spectre Solid Gold File:Orlan SC2 Head1.jpg|Orlan Insane FFA File:Lurker SC2Portrait.jpg|Lurker Rage against These Machines File:Zealot SC2Portrait.jpg|Zealot Third's the Charm File:Cyclone SC2Portrait.jpg|Cyclone Take Your Place File:Ladder SC2 Head1.jpg|Ladder View From Up Top File:MatchUp SC2Portrait.JPG|Match Up Balance of Power Multiplayer Terran Solo Achievement Marine_SC2 Head2.jpg| Solo Terran 10 Marauder SC2 Head1.jpg|Marauder Solo Terran 25 MedivacDropship SC2 Head1.jpg|Medivac Solo Terran 50 SiegeTank SC2 Head1.jpg| Solo Terran 100 Ghost SC2 Head2.jpg| Solo Terran 250 Thor SC2 Head1.jpg|Thor Solo Terran 500 Battlecruiser SC2 Head1.jpg| Solo Terran 750 Nova SC2 Head2.jpg|Nova Solo Terran 1000 Team Achievement File:SCV SC2 Head1.jpg|SCV Team Terran 10 File:Firebat SC2 Head1.jpg|Firebat Team Terran 25 File:Vulture SC2 Head1.jpg|Vulture Team Terran 50 File:Hellion SC2 head1.jpg|Hellion Team Terran 100 File:Medic SC2 Head1.jpg|Medic Team Terran 250 File:GoliathMerc_SC2_Head1.jpg|Spartan Company Team Terran 500 File:Wraith SC2 Head1.jpg|Wraith Team Terran 750 File:Diamondback SC2 Head1.jpg|Diamondback Team Terran 1000 Leveling File:TerranLevel3 SC2-HotS Head1.jpg|Marine Level 3 XP rating File:TerranLevel5 SC2-HotS Head1.jpg|Marauder Level 5 XP rating File:TerranLevel8 SC2-HotS Head1.jpg|Hellbat Level 8 XP rating File:TerranLevel11 SC2-HotS Head1.jpg|Widow Mine Level 11 XP rating File:TerranLevel14 SC2-HotS Head1.jpg|Medivac Level 14 XP rating File:TerranLevel17 SC2-HotS Head1.jpg|Banshee Level 17 XP rating File:TerranLevel21 SC2-HotS Head1.jpg|Ghost Level 21 XP rating File:TerranLevel23 SC2-HotS Head1.jpg|Thor Level 23 XP rating File:TerranLevel27 SC2-HotS Head1.jpg|Battlecruiser Level 27 XP rating File:TerranLevel29 SC2-HotS Head1.jpg|Jim Raynor Level 29 XP rating File:TerranLevel35 SC2-HotS Head1.jpg|Carbot Marine Level 35 XP rating File:Cyclone2 SC2Portrait.jpg|Cyclone Level 40 XP rating File:Liberator SC2Portrait.jpg|Liberator Level 45 XP rating File:TerranSymbol SC2Portrait.jpg|Terran Symbol Level 50 XP rating Zerg Solo Achievement File:Zergling SC2 Head1.jpg|Zergling Solo Zerg 10 File:Roach SC2 Head2.jpg|Roach Solo Zerg 25 File:Baneling SC2 head1.jpg|Baneling Solo Zerg 50 File:Hydralisk SC2 Head1.jpg|Hydralisk Solo Zerg 100 File:Queen SC2 Head2.jpg| Solo Zerg 250 File:Infestor SC2 DevHead2.jpg|Infestor Solo Zerg 500 File:Ultralisk SC2 Head2.jpg|Ultralisk Solo Zerg 750 File:InfestedKerrigan SC2 Head2.jpg|Queen of Blades Solo Zerg 1000 Team Achievement File:Drone SC2 Head1.jpg|Drone Team Zerg 10 File:InfestedColonist SC2 Head1.jpg|Infested Colonist Team Zerg 25 File:InfestedMarine SC2 Head1.jpg|Infested Marine Team Zerg 50 File:Corruptor SC2 Head1.jpg|Corruptor Team Zerg 100 File:Aberration SC2 Head1.jpg|Aberration Team Zerg 250 File:BroodLord SC2 Head1.jpg|Brood Lord Team Zerg 500 File:Overmind SC2 Head1.jpg|Overmind Team Zerg 750 File:Leviathan SC2 Head1.jpg|Leviathan Team Zerg 1000 Leveling File:ZergLevel3 SC2-HotS Head1.jpg|Zergling Level 3 XP rating File:ZergLevel5 SC2-HotS Head1.jpg|Roach Level 5 XP rating File:ZergLevel8 SC2-HotS Head1.jpg|Hydralisk Level 8 XP rating File:ZergLevel11 SC2-HotS Head1.jpg|Locust Level 11 XP rating File:ZergLevel14 SC2-HotS Head1.jpg|Swarm Host Level 14 XP rating File:ZergLevel17 SC2-HotS Head1.jpg|Infestor Level 17 XP rating File:ZergLevel21 SC2-HotS Head1.jpg|Viper Level 21 XP rating File:ZergLevel23 SC2-HotS Head1.jpg|Brood Lord Level 23 XP rating File:ZergLevel27 SC2-HotS Head1.jpg|Ultralisk Level 27 XP rating File:ZergLevel29 SC2-HotS Head1.jpg|Queen of Blades Level 29 XP rating File:ZergLevel35 SC2-HotS Head1.jpg|Carbot Zergling Level 35 XP rating File:Ravager SC2Portrait.jpg|Ravager Level 40 XP rating File:Lurker2 SC2Portrait.jpg|Lurker Level 45 XP rating File:ZergSymbol SC2Portrait.jpg|Zerg Symbol Level 50 XP rating Protoss Solo Achievement File:Zealot SC2 Head1.jpg|Zealot Solo Protoss 10 File:Stalker SC2 Head1.jpg|Stalker Solo Protoss 25 File:Phoenix SC2 Head1.jpg|Phoenix Solo Protoss 50 File:Immortal SC2 Head2.jpg|Immortal Solo Protoss 100 File:VoidRay SC2 Head1.jpg|Void Ray Solo Protoss 250 File:Colossus SC2 Head1.jpg|Colossus Solo Protoss 500 File:Carrier SC2 Head1.jpg|Carrier Solo Protoss 750 File:TassadarEternal SC2 Head1.jpg|Tassadar Solo Protoss 1000 Team Achievement File:Probe SC2 Head1.jpg|Probe Team Protoss 10 File:Scout SC2 Head1.jpg|Scout Team Protoss 25 File:Urun SC2 Head1.JPEG|Urun Team Protoss 50 File:TaldarimExecutor_SC2_Head1.jpg|Nyon Team Protoss 100 File:Executor SC2 Head1.jpg|Executor Team Protoss 250 File:Mohandar SC2 Head1.jpg|Mohandar Team Protoss 500 File:Selendis SC2 Head2.jpg|Selendis Team Protoss 750 File:Artanis SC2 Head1.jpg|Artanis Team Protoss 1000 Leveling File:ProtossLevel3 SC2-HotS Head1.jpg|Zealot Level 3 XP rating File:ProtossLevel5 SC2-HotS Head1.jpg|Stalker Level 5 XP rating File:ProtossLevel8 SC2-HotS Head1.jpg|Sentry Level 8 XP rating File:ProtossLevel11 SC2-HotS Head1.jpg|Immortal Level 11 XP rating File:ProtossLevel14 SC2-HotS Head1.jpg|Oracle Level 14 XP rating File:ProtossLevel17 SC2-HotS Head1.jpg|High Templar Level 17 XP rating File:ProtossLevel21 SC2-HotS Head1.jpg|Tempest Level 21 XP rating File:ProtossLevel23 SC2-HotS Head1.jpg|Colossus Level 23 XP rating File:ProtossLevel27 SC2-HotS Head1.jpg|Carrier Level 27 XP rating File:ProtossLevel29 SC2-HotS Head1.jpg|Zeratul Level 29 XP rating File:ProtossLevel35 SC2-HotS Head1.jpg|Carbot Zealot Level 35 XP rating File:Disruptor SC2Portrait.jpg|Disruptor Level 40 XP rating File:Adept SC2Portrait.jpg|Adept Level 45 XP rating File:ProtossSymbol SC2Portrait.jpg|Protoss Symbol Level 50 XP rating Random Solo Achievement File:Reaper SC2 Head1.jpg|Reaper Solo Random 10 File:Sentry SC2 Head1.jpg|Sentry Solo Random 25 File:Overseer SC2 Head1.jpg|Overseer Solo Random 50 File:Viking SC2 Head2.jpg|Viking Solo Random 100 File:HighTemplar SC2 Head1.jpg|High Templar Solo Random 250 File:Mutalisk SC2 Head1.jpg|Mutalisk Solo Random 500 File:Banshee SC2 Head1.jpg|Banshee Solo Random 750 File:HybridDestroyer SC2 Head1.jpg|Hybrid Destroyer Solo Random 1000 Team Achievement File:Overlord SC2 Head1.jpg|Overlord Team Random 10 File:HydraliskMarine SC2 Head1.JPEG|Hydralisk Marine Team Random 25 File:DarkTemplar SC2 Head1.jpg|Zer'atai Team Random 50 File:Goliath SC2 Head1.jpg|Goliath Team Random 100 File:DarkTemplar SC2 Head2.jpg|Lenassa Team Random 250 File:MiraHan SC2 Head1.jpg|Mira Han Team Random 500 File:Archon SC2 Head1.jpg|Archon Team Random 750 File:HybridReaver SC2 Head 1.JPEG|Hybrid reaver Team Random 1000 All Races Solo Achievement File:DarkVoice SC2 Head4.JPEG|Dark Voice Solo Zen Master Team Achievement File:Cybercat SC2 Head1.jpg|Predator Team Zen Master Co-op Missions File:RaynorCoop SC2Portrait2.jpg|Raynor Master and Commander File:Kerrigan SC2Portrait.jpg|Kerrigan All Hail the Queen File:ArtanisCoop SC2Portrait.jpg|Artanis Hierarch of the Daelaam File:SwannCoop SC2Portrait.jpg|Swann Awaken the Bear File:Zagara SC2Portrait.jpg|Zagara Broodmother of the Swarm File:VorazunCoop SC2Portrait.jpg|Vorazun Matriarch of the Nerazim File:Karax SC2Portrait.jpg|Karax Master Phase-Smith File:AbathurCoop SC2Portrait.JPG|Abathur Evolution Master File:AlarakCommand SC2 Portrait2.JPG|Alarak Highlord of the Tal'darim File:NovaCommander SC2Portrait.JPG|Nova Dominion Agent File:Stukov SC2Portrait.JPG|Stukov Monster Mash File:CoopFenix SC2Portrait.JPG|Fenix Download Complete File:DehakaCoop SC2Portrait.JPG|Dehaka One-Who-Collects File:HanandHorner SC2Portrait.JPG|Han and Horner The Horners File:TychusCommander SC2Portrait.jpg|Tychus Leader of the Heaven's Devils File:VorazunCoop2 SC2Portrait.jpg|Vorazun Mission Recruit File:ZagaraCoop SC2Portrait.jpg|Zagara Mission Officer File:ArtanisCoop2 SC2Portrait.jpg|Artanis Mission Leader File:AllFactionWeapons SC2Portrait2.jpg|All Faction Weapons Master Commander Arcade File:Stank SC2 Head1.jpg|Stank Please Hammer, Don't Hurt 'Em File:Ornatus SC2 Head1.JPG|Ornatus Jewel of Denial File:ZealotChef SC2 Head1.JPG|Zealot Chef Virtuoso File:StarCraftMaster SC2Portrait.jpg|StarCraft Master StarCraft Expert Bundles The following portraits are/were available through purchase of their respective bundles. 2016 WCS Portrait Pack File:2016WorldChampionship SC2Portrait.JPG|2016 World Championships World Championship Spectator File:WCSByun SC2Portrait.JPG|WCS ByuN World Championship Spectator File:WCSDark SC2Portrait.JPG|WCS Dark World Championship Spectator File:WCSDear SC2Portrait.JPG|WCS Dear World Championship Spectator File:WCSElazer SC2Portrait.JPG|WCS Elazer World Championship Spectator File:WCSNeeblet SC2Portrait.JPG|WCS Neeblet World Championship Spectator File:WCSNerchio SC2Portrait.JPG|WCS Nerchio World Championship Spectator File:WCSPatience SC2Portrait.JPG|WCS Patience World Championship Spectator File:WCSPtitDrogo SC2Portrait.JPG|WCS PtitDrogo World Championship Spectator File:WCSShowtimeSC2Portrait.JPG|WCS ShoWTimE World Championship Spectator File:WCSSnute SC2Portrait.JPG|WCS Snute World Championship Spectator File:WCSSolar SC2Portrait.JPG|WCS Solar World Championship Spectator File:WCSStats SC2Portrait.JPG|WCS Stats World Championship Spectator File:WCSTRUE SC2Portrait.JPG|WCS TRUE World Championship Spectator File:WCSTY SC2Portrait.JPG|WCS TY World Championship Spectator File:WCSViolet SC2Portrait.JPG|WCS viOLet World Championship Spectator File:WCSZest SC2Portrait.JPG|WCS Zest World Championship Spectator File:WCSChampionByun SC2Portrait.JPG|2016 WCS Champion Byun World Championship Spectator Carbot Fun Pack File:CarbotReaper SC2Portrait.JPG|Carbot Reaper Carbot Fun Pack File:CarbotPylon SC2Portrait.JPG|Carbot Pylon Carbot Fun Pack File:CarbotOverlord SC2Portrait.JPG|Carbot Overlord Carbot Fun Pack File:CarbotMarauder SC2Portrait.JPG|Carbot Marauder Carbot Fun Pack File:CarbotInfestor SC2Portrait.JPG|Carbot Hellion Carbot Fun Pack File:CarbotHydralisk SC2Portrait.JPG|Carbot Hydralisk Carbot Fun Pack File:CarbotTemplar SC2Portrait.JPG|Carbot High Templar Carbot Fun Pack File:CarbotGhost SC2Portrait.JPG|Carbot Ghost Carbot Fun Pack File:CarbotExecutor SC2Portrait.JPG|Carbot Executor Carbot Fun Pack Nation Wars V The following portraits were sold as part of the Macherino for Nation Wars V File:NWAulstralia SC2Portrait.JPG|Nation Wars Australia Nation Wars V Australia File:NWAustria SC2Portrait.JPG|Nation Wars Austria Nation Wars V Austria File:NWBelgium SC2Portrait.JPG|Nation Wars Belgium Nation Wars V Belgium File:NWBoliva SC2Portrait.JPG|Nation Wars Bolivia Nation Wars V Bolivia File:NWBrazil SC2Portrait.JPG|Nation Wars Brazil Nation Wars V Brazil File:NWBulgaria SC2Portrait.JPG|Nation Wars Bulgaria Nation Wars V Bulgaria File:NWCanada SC2Portrait.JPG|Nation Wars Canada Nation Wars V Canada File:NWChilie SC2Portrait.JPG|Nation Wars Chile Nation Wars V Chile File:NWChina SC2Portrait.JPG|Nation Wars China Nation Wars V China File:NWChineseTaipai SC2Portrait.JPG|Nation Wars Chinese Taipei Nation Wars V Chinese Taipei File:NWCroatia SC2Portrait.JPG|Nation Wars Croatia Nation Wars V Croatia File:NWCzech SC2Portrait.JPG|Nation Wars Czech Republic Nation Wars V Czech Republic File:NWDenmark SC2Portrait.JPG|Nation Wars Denmark Nation Wars V Denmark File:NWFinland SC2Portrait.JPG|Nation Wars Finland Nation Wars V Finland File:NWFrance SC2Portrait.JPG|Nation Wars France Nation Wars V France File:NWGermany SC2Portrait.JPG|Nation Wars Germany Nation Wars V Germany File:NWHungary SC2Portrait.JPG|Nation Wars Hungary Nation Wars V Hungary File:NWItaly SC2Portrait.JPG|Nation Wars Italy Nation Wars V Italy File:NWMexico SC2Portrait.JPG|Nation Wars Mexico Nation Wars V Mexico File:NWNetherlands SC2Portrait.JPG|Nation Wars Netherlands Nation Wars V Netherlands File:NWNorway SC2Portrait.JPG|Nation Wars Norway Nation Wars V Norway File:NWPeru SC2Portrait.JPG|Nation Wars Peru Nation Wars V Peru File:NWPoland SC2Portrait.JPG|Nation Wars Poland Nation Wars V Poland File:NWRussia SC2Portrait.JPG|Nation Wars Russia Nation Wars V Russia File:NWSouthKorea SC2Portrait.JPG|Nation Wars South Korea Nation Wars V South Korea File:NWSpain SC2Portrait.JPG|Nation Wars Spain Nation Wars V Spain File:NWSweden SC2Portrait.JPG|Nation Wars Sweden Nation Wars V Sweden File:NWSwitzerland SC2Portrait.JPG|Nation Wars Switzerland Nation Wars V Switzerland File:NWUkraine SC2Portrait.JPG|Nation Wars Ukraine Nation Wars V Ukraine File:NWUK SC2Portrait.JPG|Nation Wars United Kingdom Nation Wars V United Kingdom File:NWUS SC2Portrait.JPG|Nation Wars United States Nation Wars V United States File:NWVietnam SC2Portrait.JPG|Nation Wars Vietnam Nation Wars V Vietnam BTSL Season 1 The following portraits were sold as part of the Macherino for BaseTradeTV Star League Season 1 File:BaseTradeMaynard_SC2Portrait.JPG|BasetradeTV Maynarde BaseTradeTV Star League Adjutants File:BaseTradeRifkin SC2Portrait.JPG|BasetradeTV Rifkin BaseTradeTV Star League Adjutants File:BaseTradeWardi SC2Portrait.JPG|BasetradeTV Wardi BaseTradeTV Star League Adjutants File:BaseTradeZombieGrub SC2Portrait.JPG|BasetradeTV ZombieGrub BaseTradeTV Star League Adjutants TotalBiscuit Commemorative The following portraits were sold as part of the TotalBiscuit commemorative bundle. All proceeds from the bundle go to his family. File:TotalBiscuitLegend SC2Portrait.JPG|TotalBiscuit: The Legend TotalBuscuit Commemorative Bundle File:TotalBiscuitAxiom SC2Portrait.JPG|TotalBiscuit: Axiom TotalBuscuit Commemorative Bundle File:TotalBiscuitCynical SC2Portrait.JPG|TotalBiscuit: Cynical Brit TotalBuscuit Commemorative Bundle War Chests BlizzCon 2017 File:BlackWhiteMarine SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Marine Ink BlizzCon 2017 Terran War Chest File:ColorMarine SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Marine Color BlizzCon 2017 War Chest Terran Tier 15 File:BlackWhiteScourge SC2Portrait.JPG|Scourge Ink BlizzCon 2017 Zerg War Chest File:ColorScourge SC2Portrait.JPG|Scourge Color BlizzCon 2017 War Chest Zerg Tier 15 File:BlackWhiteAlarak SC2Portrait.JPG|Alarak Ink BlizzCon 2017 Protoss War Chest File:ColorAlarak SC2Portrait.JPG|Alarak Color BlizzCon 2017 War Chest Protoss Tier 15 File:Elms SC2 Comic2.JPG|Elms BlizzCon 2017 War Chest Ally File:Elms SC2 Comic1.JPG|Elms BlizzCon 2017 War Chest Ally File:Naderi SC2-LotV Head1.jpg|Commander Naderi BlizzCon 2017 War Chest Ally File:Naderi SC2-LotV Head2.jpg|Commander Naderi BlizzCon 2017 War Chest Ally File:Niadra SC2 Comic1.JPG|Niadra BlizzCon 2017 War Chest Ally File:Hydralisk SC2 Comic1.JPG|Hydralisk BlizzCon 2017 War Chest Ally File:Zealot SC2-LotV Head1.jpg|Zealot BlizzCon 2017 War Chest Ally File:Urun SC2-LotV Head2.jpg|Admiral Urun BlizzCon 2017 War Chest Ally File:Elazer2017 SC2Portrait.jpg|Elazer 2017 World Championship Spectator File:GuMiho SC2Portrait.jpg|GuMiho 2017 World Championship Spectator File:Innovation SC2Portrait.jpg|INnoVation 2017 World Championship Spectator File:Neeb1 SC2Portrait.jpg|Neeb 2017 World Championship Spectator File:NeebArchon SC2Portrait.jpg|Neeb 2017 World Championship Spectator File:NeebTemplar SC2Portrait.jpg|Neeb 2017 World Championship Spectator File:Stats SC2Portrait.jpg|Stats 2017 World Championship Spectator File:TY SC2Portrait.jpg|TY 2017 World Championship Spectator File:SerrealCont SC2Portrait.JPG|Serral 2017 World Championship Spectator File:DarkCont SC2Portrait.JPG|Dark 2017 World Championship Spectator File:Her0Cont SC2Portrait.JPG|HerO 2017 World Championship Spectator File:KelthuzarCont SC2Portrait.JPG|Kelazhur 2017 World Championship Spectator File:NerchioCont SC2Portrait.JPG|Nerchio 2017 World Championship Spectator File:RogueCont SC2Portrait.JPG|Rogue 2017 World Championship Spectator File:SnuteCont SC2Portrait.JPG|Snute 2017 World Championship Spectator File:SoOCont SC2Portrait.JPG|soO 2017 World Championship Spectator File:SpecialCont SC2Portrait.JPG|SpeCial 2017 World Championship Spectator File:TruECont SC2Portrait.JPG|TRUE 2017 World Championship Spectator File:RogueChampion SC2Portrait.JPG|2017 WCS Champion Rogue 2017 World Championship Spectator Katowice 2018 File:AdjutantInk SC2Portrait.JPG|Adjutant Ink Katowice 2018 Terran War Chest File:AdjutantColor SC2Portrait.JPG|Adjutant Color Katowice 2018 War Chest Terran Tier 15 File:PrimalInk SC2Portrait.JPG|Primal Ink Katowice 2018 Zerg War Chest File:PrimalColor SC2Portrait.JPG|Primal Color Katowice 2018 War Chest Zerg Tier 15 File:ExecutorInk SC2Portrait.JPG|Executor Inked Katowice 2018 Protoss War Chest File:ExecutorColor SC2Portrait.JPG|ExecutorColor Katowice 2018 War Chest Protoss Tier 15 File:ArchonShadowWar SC2Portrait.JPG|Archon Katowice 2018 War Chest Ally File:ArtanisShadowWar SC2Portrait.JPG|Artanis Katowice 2018 War Chest Ally File:Elms2ShadowWar SC2Portrait.JPG|Elms Katowice 2018 War Chest Ally File:NiadraShadowWar SC2Portrait.JPG|Niadra Katowice 2018 War Chest Ally File:RoachShadowWar SC2Portrait.JPG|Roach Katowice 2018 War Chest Ally File:UrunShadowWar SC2Portrait.JPG|Urun Katowice 2018 War Chest Ally File:ValerianShadowWar SC2Portrait.JPG|Valerian Katowice 2018 War Chest Ally File:ZerglingShadowWar SC2Portrait.JPG|Zergling Katowice 2018 War Chest Ally BlizzCon 2018 File:InkShadowguard SC2Portrait.JPG|Umojan Ghost Ink BlizzCon 2018 Terran War Chest File:ColorShadowguard SC2Portrait.JPG|Umojan Ghost Color BlizzCon 2018 War Chest Terran Tier 15 File:InkSimulantRoach SC2Portrait.JPG|Simulant Roach Ink BlizzCon 2018 Zerg War Chest File:ColorSimulantRoach SC2Portrait.JPG|Simulant Roach Color BlizzCon 2018 War Chest Zerg Tier 15 File:InkGoldenArchon SC2Portrait.JPG|Golden Age Archon Ink BlizzCon 2018 Protoss War Chest File:ColorGoldenArchon SC2Portrait.JPG|Golden Age Archon Color BlizzCon 2018 War Chest Protoss Tier 15 Premium Arcade File:ARKStar SC2Portrait.JPG|ARK Star Premium Arcade - ARK Star File:DirectStrike SC2Portrait.JPG|Direct Strike Premium Arcade - Direct Strike Feats of Strength Other Games, Collectors and Digital Deluxe Editions File:JimRaynor_SC2_Head3.jpg|Jim Raynor Marine Devoted Fan File:TaurenMarine_SC2_Head1.jpg|Tauren Marine Devoted Fan File:NightElfBanshee.JPEG|Night Elf Banshee Devoted Fan File:DiabloMarine_SC2_Head1.JPEG|Diablo Marine Devoted Fan File:GoblinMarine SC2 Head1.JPEG|Goblin Marine Cataclysmic Devotion File:WorgenMarine SC2 Head1.jpg|Worgen Marine Cataclysmic Devotion File:WizardTemplar SC2 Head1.jpg|Wizard Templar Diabolical Devotion File:TyraelMarine SC2 Head1.jpg|Tyrael Marine Diabolical Devotion File:WitchDoctorZergling SC2 Head1.jpg|Witch Doctor Zergling Diabolical Devotion File:Orc SC2 Head1.jpg‎|Infested Orc Pandamonium Devotion File:NightElf SC2 Head1.jpg|Night Elf Templar Pandamonium Devotion File:OverlordofTerror SC2Portrait.jpg|Overlord of Terror HeartCore Devotion File:BansheeQueen SC2Portrait.jpg|Banshee Queen HeartCore Devotion InfestedPanTerran SC2Portrait.jpg|Infested PanTerran HeartCore Devotion File:CrusaderMarine SC2Portrait.jpg|Crusader Marine Devoted Soul File:CrusaderofBlades SC2Portrait.jpg|Crusader of Blades Devoted Soul CrusaderZealot SC2Portrait.jpg|Crusader Zealot Devoted Soul File:Blackhand SC2 Head1.jpg|Blackhand Draenic Devotion File:GrommashHellscream SC2 Head1.jpg|Grommash Hellscream Draenic Devotion File:Zealot SC2-LotV Head2.jpg|Purifier Zealot Filling the Void File:VoidThrasher SC2-LotV Head2.jpg|Void Thrasher Filling the Void File:EmilNarud SC2-LotV Head1.jpg|Emil Narud Filling the Void File:Gul'dan SC2Portrait.jpg|Gul'dan Devoted Legionnaire File:Illidan SC2Portrait.jpg|Illidan Devoted Legionnaire File:SC2 Portrait Overwatch Bastion.jpg|Bastion The Koprulu Sector Needs Heroes File:SC2 Portrait Overwatch Pharah.jpg|Pharah The Koprulu Sector Needs Heroes File:SC2 Portrait Overwatch Reaper.jpg|Reaper The Koprulu Sector Needs Heroes File:SC2 Portrait Overwatch Soldier76.jpg|Soldier: 76 The Koprulu Sector Needs Heroes File:SC2 Portrait Overwatch Tracer.jpg|Tracer The Koprulu Sector Needs Heroes File:SC2 Portrait Overwatch Winston.jpg|Winston The Koprulu Sector Needs Heroes File:RemasteredTerran SC2Portrait.JPG|Remastered Terran StarCraft Remastered File:RemasteredZerg SC2Portrait.JPG|Remastered Zerg StarCraft Remastered File:RemasteredProtoss SC2Portrait.JPG|Remastered Protoss StarCraft Remastered BlizzCon File:MurlocMarine_SC2_Head1.jpg|Murloc Marine BlizzConqueror 2010 File:PanTerranMarine SC2 Head1.jpg|PanTerran Marine BlizzConqueror 2011 File:Stiches SC2Portrait.jpg|Terrin' Stitches BlizzConqueror 2013 File:Artanis SC2 Head4.jpg|Hierarch Artanis BlizzConqueror 2014 File:Vorazun SC2 Head1.png|Matriarch Vorazun BlizzConqueror 2014 File:Xel'naga SC2-LotV Head1.jpg|Xel'Naga BlizzConqueror 2015 File:SpearofAdun SC2-LotV Head1.jpg|''Spear of Adun'' BlizzConqueror 2015 File:Dva SC2Portrait.JPG|D.Va BlizzConqueror 2016 File:ChimeraMarine SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Chimera Marine BlizzConqueror 2018 File:Alarak SC2-LotV Head3.jpg|Alarak BlizzCon 2018 File:JamesSykes SC2-LotV Head1.jpg|James Sykes BlizzCon 2018 Promotional Events File:HotsBetaZerg SC2AchiveImage.jpg|Swarm Beta Viper Heart of the Swarm Beta Zerg Level 5 File:HotsBetaTerran SC2AchiveImage.jpg|Swarm Beta Warhound Heart of the Swarm Beta Terran Level 5 File:HotsBetaProtoss SC2AchiveImage.jpg|Swarm Beta Tempest Heart of the Swarm Beta Protoss Level 5 File:2012 BWC Marine SC2 Head1.jpg|2012 BWC Marine 2012 battle.net World Championship File:MarineZerglingZealot Carbot Art1.png|Spawning Pool Party Spawning Pool Party File:JimRaynor SC2 Head5.JPG| Geek Raynor You Got Schooled File:Zeratul SC2 Head3.jpg|Professor Zeratul You Got Schooled File:InfestedKerrigan SC2 Head3.jpg|Cheerleader Kerrigan You Got Schooled File:CommunityCommander SC2 Art1.jpg|Community Commander Community Commander File:Snake SCPortrait.jpg|Elite Snake Marine Year of the Snake File:Hellit'saboottime SC2Portrait.jpg|BaseTradeTV Hell, It's Aboot Time File:NovaTerra SC2-NCO Head1.png|Covert Operative Covert Operative File:KaraxFoS SC2Portrait.jpg|Phase-smith Commander Phase-Smith Commander File:Defenders SC2Portrait.jpg|Defenders of Man Spy Games File:Marine SC2 Head5.jpg|SCret Admirer Notice Me Grandmaster File:UrsulaPortrait SC2 Game1.JPG|Ursula Legacy of the Ursadon File:AgentNova SC2Portrait.JPG|Agent Nova Ghost Story File:EggHuntTerran_SC2_Head1.jpg|Egg Hunt Terran Egg Hunt 2017 File:EggHutZerg_SC2_Head1.jpg|Egg Hunt Zerg Egg Hunt 2017 File:EggHuntProtoss_SC2_Head1.jpg|Egg Hunt Protoss Egg Hunt 2017 File:EggHuntProtoss_SC2_Head1.jpg|Egg Hunt Protoss Egg Hunt 2017 File:CartoonNova SC2Portrait.JPG|Cartoon Nova StarCraft II Veteran File:CartoonTassadar SC2Portrait.JPG|Cartoon Tassadar StarCraft II Veteran File:CartoonZagara SC2Portrait.JPG|Cartoon Zagara StarCraft II Veteran Anniversaries File:15YearMarine SC2 HotS Head1.jpg| 15 Year Terran 15 Years of StarCraft! File:15YearHydralisk SC2-HotS Head1.jpg|15 Year Zerg 15 Years of StarCraft! File:15YearZealot SC2-HotS Head1.jpg|15 Year Protoss 15 Years of StarCraft! File:4thAnniversaryTerran SC2Portrait.jpg| 4th Anniversary Terran My Slice for Aiur File:4thAnniversaryZerg SC2Portrait.jpg| 4th Anniversary Zerg My Slice for Aiur File:4thAnniversaryProtoss SC2Portrait.jpg| 4th Anniversary Protoss My Slice for Aiur File:5thAnniversary SC2Portrait.jpg|5th Anniversary Good Luck, High Five! File:6thAnniversary SC2Portrait.JPG|6th Anniversary Six Pools, Six Years File:7thAnniversary SC2Portrait.JPG|7th Anniversary Lucky Number Seven File:20YearsofStarCraft SC2Portrait.JPG|20 Years of StarCraft 20 Years of Starcraft File:BobToss SC2Portrait.JPG|Bob Toss 20th Anniversary Twitch Viewer File:BobToss SC2Portrait.JPG|Bob Toss 20th Anniversary Twitch Viewer File:8th Anniversary SC2Portrait.JPG|8th Anniversary The Infin-8 Cycle Tournament The following portraits are available to Twitch subscribers to for tournaments sponsored by Blizzard.2014-11-04, WCS Gosu Trophy Portraits Now Available!. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2014-11-05 File:GosuTerran SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Gosu Terran Trophy eSports Devotion File:GosuZerg SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Gosu Zerg Trophy eSports Devotion File:GosuProtoss SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Gosu Protoss Trophu eSports Devotion File:WCS2016 SC2 Portrait1.png|2016 Winter Championship 2016 Winter Championship File:GSL SC2 Portrait1.png|2016 KR Championship 2016 Korea Season 1 Finals File:WCSSpring SC2 Portrait1.JPG|2016 Spring Championship 2016 Spring Championship File:SummerChampionshipPortrait SC2 Game1.JPG|2016 Summer Championship 2016 Summer Championship File:KoreanSeason2Final SC2 Portrait1.png|2016 KR S2 Championship 2016 KR S2 Championship File:2016Proleague SC2Portrait.JPG|2016 Proleague 2016 Proleague Grand Finals TeSPA File:Raynor SC2TespaPortrait.jpg‎|TeSPA Raynor Grassroots Hero File:Kerrigan SC2 TespaHead.jpg‎ |TeSPA Kerrigan Grassroots Hero File:Zeratul SC2TespaPortrait.jpg|TeSPA Zeratul Grassroots Hero File:Grassroots SC2Portrait.jpg|TeSPA Collegiate Series Collegiate Hero Special Guest Mode File:Urubu SC2 Head1.jpg|Urubu Guest 1 File:Lyote SC2 Head1.jpg|Lyote Guest 2 File:UtilityBot SC2 Head1.jpg|Automaton 2000 Guest 3 Regions Korea File:RaynorMarine SC2 Head5.jpg|Raynor Marine PC Room 10 Wins File:NightElfBanshee SC2 Head1.jpg|Night Elf Banshee PC Room 20 Wins File:TaurenMarine SC2 Head2.jpg|Tauren Marine PC Room 30 Wins File:DiabloMarine SC2 Head2.jpg|Diablo Marine PC Room 40 Wins File:GoblinMarine SC2 Head2.jpg|Goblin Marine PC Room 50 Wins File:WorgenMarine SC2 Head2.jpg|Worgen Marine PC Room 60 Wins China File:FacebookCorpsMembers SC2 Head1.jpg|Facebook Corps Members Rangers Medal of Freedom File:LionMarines SC2 Head1.jpg|Lion Marines Rangers Medal of Freedom File:Dragons SC2 Head1.jpg|Dragons Rangers Medal of Freedom File:ChineseKhalai SC2Portrait.jpg|Khalai Chinese Version of Legacy of the Void Collectors Edition File:ChinesePurifier SC2Portrait.jpg|Purifiers Chinese Version of Legacy of the Void Collectors Edition File:ChineseNerazim SC2Portrait.jpg|Nerazim Chinese Version of Legacy of the Void Collectors Edition File:ChineseTal'Darim SC2Portrait.jpg|Tal'darim Chinese Version of Legacy of the Void Collectors Edition Unknown These graphics are not used in the English localization. File:Unknown SC2 Portrait1.jpg|Hercules Unknown File:UnknownTrophy SC2Portrait.jpg|Unknown WCS Trophy File:UnknownTrophy2 SC2Portrait.jpg|Unknown WCS Trophy File:Ghost SC2 Head4.jpg|Pretty in Pink StarCraft II Beta The following portraits were available in the StarCraft II beta, but are not available in the game proper. The portraits can be saw in civilians during certain missions. File:Betsy SC2 Head1.jpg|Betsy File:Hiram SC2 Head1.jpg|Hiram File:Jeb SC2 Head1.jpg|Jeb File:JoMarie SC2 Head1.jpg|Jo-Marie File:Luraline SC2 Head1.jpg|Luraline File:Ned SC2 Head1.jpg|Ned File:Raylene SC2 Head1.jpg|Raylene File:Roscoe SC2 Head1.jpg|Roscoe References *US Battle.net blog *Korean Battle.net blog *Battle.net blog Category:Achievements Category:StarCraft II Category:Portraits